The Barrel Of A Gunblade
by Hyperion Fire-Cross
Summary: Squall, a 16 year old boy whos father was struck to death by a gunblade, whos only way to seek revenge for his father death is to find the killer!!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy 8, any of it's characters, merchandising or anything else affiliated with it... I'm just a writer who is writing for fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Barrel of a Blade...prologue  
  
Squall Leonhart, a young 16 year old boy that was the son of the greatest gunblade specialist, Squinfer Leonhart. Squall was the kind  
of kid that is shy, and pays very close attention to anything he is doing, he has spiky long blonde hair, and blues eyes. On a Saturday  
afternoon, he was playing with his new gunblade, that his dad had bought him for his birthday, because he wanted to start practicing now so he could   
become as good as his dad one day. He swings it to his right side, as if he were jabbing someone, then to his left, as if he were blocking   
a blade from coming his way, he was quite good, for a toddler, his dad always said to him. until the darkest day of squalls life came along,   
while he was playing, his mother Reinualla cam storming out the door.  
  
"squall, your father has been struck with a gunblade..."  
Squall immediately knew what that had meant, see when you have a gunblade match, one is bound to get severly hurt...only this couldnt have  
been an authorized match...seeing as how Squinfer always tell Reinualla that he is leaving to a match...and that the whole town always knows  
about it.  
Squall screams, with tears flowing down his eyes..."mom...where is he"  
"he's at angelsandrock hospitle"  
"who did this too him?"  
"i dont know"  
"can we go see dad"  
rushing adn yelling"hurry up, we'll leave right now!"  
  
Squall gets in to his moms x-atm092, which was blue, and one of the most average cars for a family to own. And then his mom gets in and slams the   
peddle with such great force, the car jerks Squall, and goes flying at 215mph. While they are racing down the streets, Squall scenses something  
evil...so he turns around only to see a dark figure walking down the street holding a gunblade and smiling. The dark figure looks at him and   
gives him a little smirk, then walks away, leaving Squall horrifically scared and confused. Then they arrive at the hospital in 7 minutes. they run   
up to the front desk, and his mother asks, pantingly   
  
"where is Squinfer"  
the nurse quickly replies"down the 3rd hall, the second room on the right,2131"  
  
Reinualla had rushed down the hall, along with Squall, up to 2131. there, they had reached the room, they see Squinfer at the other end, they pass  
by another gunblade victim that had a small gash on his arm. But they finally got to Squinfer, they saw that he had a large gash across his chest, he was   
severely bleeding..the nurse had said that they dont know if he was going to make it out of this one...they said that the gunblade wound was extremely  
deep.  
  
2 hours passed by...  
  
the nurse came out of the room, and told Reinualla and Squall that Squinfer had died. They both fell down and drenched eachother  
in tears of sorrow. but after a few minutes Squall realized what he had to do, so he stood up whiped his tears away and looked at his mom  
  
"i need to borrow the car"  
"why?"  
"i have to figure out what happened"  
as she hands him the keys "I'll just stay here, but where are you going to start?"  
"i dont know"  
as Squall walks away, he finds the doctors that brought his father in "where did you find my dad?"  
they reply"we found him behind the movie theatre in Buxon"  
as he walks out"mom, im heading to Buxon"  
"be careful!"  
  
Squall had got in the car with only one thing on his mind...I'm going to find you, and then you will suffer the same fate as you made my father,   
but first i must find reinblade, my fathers gunblade that he had named after my mother...  
  
  
  
  
  
if you want to hear more or dont think you want to, then either way give me a review telling me waht you think...good or bad no matter.... 


End file.
